Fallen angel
by livelaughpeaceforever
Summary: Hisoka is Muraki's sex slave ever since his parent sold him when he was 13. Now, 3 years have passed, and Muraki resold him to a kind man named Tsuzuki. Who just might teach him to love again. Tsusoka. Smut. Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei


**New story! Yay! I'm like obsessed with Yami no Matsuei right now so bear with me.**

**Chapter 1**

Footsteps. Footsteps that are getting closer and closer to the bedroom or, as the young blond on the bed like to call it "hell on Earth".

The footsteps belonged to Muraki, the young blonde's "master". That's what Muraki forces the blond to call him anyways. The boy is currently lying on his and his "master's" bed, naked, wrists shackled to the bedpost, waiting for the white haired demon to come in to their room to rape and defile him over and over again like he does almost every night since he was thirteen years old.

"Hisoka? Are you there?" Muraki said mockingly.

"_Of course I am you perverted pedophile! You didn't exactly give me any choice!" _was what Hisoka wanted to say. Instead he said "Yes master, I am yours to do as you like. Show this slave who he belongs to."

Hisoka hated the words that came out of his mouth but they were what his "master" wanted him to say. When the man first bought him, the young blond would never do what he was told and fought back against everything. He was always punished severely. What's the use of fighting if the same thing is going to happen _and_ you're going to be severely punished. So now Hisoka have almost given up.

_Almost._

In the bottom of his heart, he still believed that one day; someone will save him, and take him away from this place forever.

"You're so pretty." Muraki cooed, "Just like a doll. A sweet, innocent, little porcelain doll that I can break and piece back together."

Muraki brought down the whip he was holding to Hisoka's chest, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"You have no idea how much the sound of you screaming turns me on." Muraki whispered into the boy's ear seductively as he continued lashing the whip until the boy was covered in marks and blood.

Muraki quickly shed his clothes and crawled over to the vulnerable boy. He held his hard cock over Hisoka's lips, the precum dropping onto Hisoka's face.

"Open up." Muraki said in a sing song voice.

Hisoka turned his face to the side, refusing to look at the disgusting column.

"Don't make me angry pet." Muraki said darkly.

Hisoka said kept his mouth tightly shut.

"Fine then."

Muraki reached down the boy's body and with no warning and preparation at all, slammed 2 of his fingers into Hisoka's tight heat.

Hisoka screamed at the surprise attack and Muraki wasted no time slamming his cock into his doll's wide open mouth.

Hisoka immediately gagged, trying to get the intruder out but Muraki isn't having any of that.

"Suck whore. And it better be good if you want me to be gentle with you." Muraki threatened.

With tears sliding down his cheeks and onto the pillow, Hisoka resigned to his fate. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked to the best of his ability. Gagging and crying the whole time.

Muraki felt wonderful. Even after 3 years of doing this, his little kitten never seem to bore him. Seeing the boy cry like that was the last straw and he released into his slave's mouth.

"You better swallow all of it or the only food you're getting for 5 days is my semen." Muraki hissed.

After a lot of difficulty, Hisoka managed to get all of the disgusting liquid down his throat.

"Now, seeing what a good boy you've been. I think I'm going to prepare you." Muraki said sweetly.

"Thank you master." One of the golden rules; always thank master.

Muraki put his fingers to his doll's lips, watching a little pink tongue come out to gently lick it. The white haired man felt himself get hard again immediately.

After Hisoka coated Muraki's fingers with a generous amount of saliva, Muraki took his hand away. He put the wet fingers to the boy's cute little pink hole and gently pushed in, reveling in the tightness.

Hisoka groaned when the fingers were inserted. He hated the way Muraki made him feel. Dirty. That's what he is. Only a dirty person would actually be pleasured by being raped. But this is how Muraki is. If he thinks that Hisoka has been good, he would actually pleasure him, making the 16 year old feel like a slut even more.

"Aahhhhhh!" Hisoka screamed.

"I think I found your sweet spot." Muraki teased.

"I hope you're ready, cause here I come." And with those words, Muraki buried himself in his pet, loving the scream that came out of his mouth. Without waiting, Muraki started sliding in and out of the tight heat, making sure to hit the boy's prostate each time.

"Aaahhhhhh!"

"That's right, scream for me. Tell me how good it feels." Muraki reached up and grabbed a handful of honey blond hair.

"Say it!"

"It uuhhgg feels really good. Master Muraki."

"Good boy."

The rest of the time, the room was filled with moans, groans, screams, and whimpers. Finally Hisoka came, his wall's clenching sporadically, which brought Muraki his release.

Muraki reached up and undid his doll's restraints. Muraki grabbed Hisoka's thin waste and pulled him against himself.

"You did really well tonight." Muraki whispered.

"Thank you sir." Hisoka said. No emotion can be heard in the words.

"Goodnight, my sweet little doll."

"Goodnight master."

**Hope you like it.**


End file.
